


Fearful Sniper

by Praeconfuzia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit being an adult, Glaz just needs to be reminded of all the things he loves about his bf, Insecurity, M/M, Smoking, Timur needs to gather his courage, much wow, smartass-ness, what is in Timas pocket?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeconfuzia/pseuds/Praeconfuzia
Summary: There is a question lingering at the back of Timur‘s head, a pressing feeling that keeps most of his thoughts occupied and he knows his only way to get rid of it is to direct it at the one person who is the only reason this question just popped up in his head in the first place. And it‘s the only one who deserves to be asked in Glaz’ eyes.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Fearful Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said some time ago there isn't enough Glazkan content here and I realized they were right. So I tried for something.  
> Short, and it just shows how little Timur slowly looses his mind, but being adorable while doing so.  
> I came up with the idea and let my mind go free with it, so have that as it is.

He was anxious. More so, he was scared. And at the same time he can‘t believe himself, that he was really about to do that. The stupid thing in his pocket weighs a ton and he felt it with every step he took, with every movement. It was a relief when he sat down on the roof, the calm night air blowing his escalating thoughts away for at least one second. Timur enjoyed the cool wind swirling around him but tensed when he heard the door opening behind him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe his mind was just stupid and so romantically that it was already ridiculous.

Maybe he should cancel it, shrug it off and go to his room.

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder, destroying his panicked thoughts and keeps him glued to the ground. He don’t know if Bandit does it on purpose or if it was just a lucky move from him, but now there was no turning back. They’re going to talk about it. Now. He can just hope that it was a good idea, to ask Bandit of all of the ops.

“So.” Dominic said, plopping to the ground next to him. “You want to talk.”

“Yeah.”

“About him.”

“Yes.”

Dom looks at him from the corner of his eyes. “And…?”

_And…_

That was the point Timur’s brain stopped working every time he imagined this conversation in his head. Still he had no proper answer. The weight in his pocket kept him going, his shoulders tense.

“Do you and Maxim have… any kind of… deep conversations when you two are together?”

Confusion grew in the brown eyes, now looking at him suspiciously.

“Like what?”

“Like… about life or something. Your goals for the future, some plans. Or something like that.”

Eventually Dom looked away, up to the dark sky, thinking. A few seconds passed, until he answered. “Not often. But yeah, we do. But when you want to know anything specific about him you should ask him directly and not me. It’s your boyfriend after all.”

“Yeah no, I mean you’re right, but that’s not what I’m up to.” He hesitated and the newly interested gaze now directed at him didn’t help. “I just wanted to ask you if Maxim ever talked to you about his plans for the future. How he wanted life to go on with him.”

“You mean with you?”

He felt his cheeks burning when he nodded.

“No, he didn’t said a thing about that.”

He felt his shoulders slumping down, disappointed.

“Only one thing. Maxim didn’t said it directly, but that’s because he just isn’t one to say such things.” He unconsciously bit his lip when he looked at Bandit. “He’s happy with you by his side and he don’t want anything in this universe to change that.” Dominic looked at him, something unpronounceable lying in his eyes. Timur felt his throat grew tight and just nodded.

His hand ghosts over the damned shape. Moments of tense silence passed and he got more and more the feeling that Bandit knew for what he was up to.

“I… I want to ask him something.” His voice trembled and he told himself that was only from the shame about his pathetic stammering. He locked eyes with Bandit again, didn’t recognized the moment he looked away before, and saw the tiny smile tugging on the others lips, encouraging him. “I want to ask him to marry me.”

 _He wants to propose to him._ The thought alone still feels alien inside his head.

As expected the smile didn’t change at all. “That’s a really brave move.”

He sighed. “I know.”

“You should do it anyway.”

He didn’t answer.

“Just do it and don’t let panic control you. You will never know the result when you don’t give it a try.”

“Speaking from experience?” The raised eyebrow makes him realize his somewhat harsh tone and what he’d just said. “I’m sorry, that was mean of me. I’m just nervous”, he mumbled, his hands fidgeting with a loose string on his hoodie.

Silence settled between them, though Bandit didn’t seem upset.

“What makes you hesitate?”

“Fear of rejection, completely embarrassing myself, fucking up our relationship in all ways possible, you know, the usual shit.”

“You’re fine with what you have right now? Between you two, I mean.”

“Uhm, sure”, he said confused.

“Then leave it at that.”

He looked at him, speechless, his mouth agape. “What…”

“But that wouldn’t be enough for you, right? It wouldn’t take long until you want more.” The look in Dominic’s eyes was disturbingly serious.

Timur nodded.

Bandit started rummaging around in his jacket, producing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of the deepness of it. He offered him one before he took one himself. The sound of the lighter was extremely satisfying, as was the feeling of nicotine flooding his lungs the moment Timur took the first drag. It helped calm his nerves.

“What makes you want to propose to him? Tell me.”

Immediately his mind came up with dozen and dozen of images, memories and feelings. He smiled to himself while experiencing it again and when he looked up, he was met with the expectant eyes of Dominic. “You really want to hear it?”

Bandit just lifted one eyebrow and sighed softly, patiently waiting.

“Okay uhm… I… Wow that’s hard.” He nearly stumbles over his own words and took a breath, closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts, focusing only on them. “It feels right when we are together. When we are just lying around and doing nothing, just lying side by side it feels perfect. Like peace. I love his expression when he’s fully caught up with something. You know that he once tried to sketch? It was when our relationship was only a newly formed thing. He saw me paint and sketch on so many occasions that he wanted to discover it himself. To see what it means to draw and why it helps me so much to relax when I’m about to drown in my own thoughts. I taught him some basic things but he wasn’t quite good at it, to be honest.” He chuckled.

“What did he drew?”, asked Dom, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

“His first attempt was me. Then my OTS-03.”

“He drew your rifle? By memory?” There was a surprised, disbelieving tone underlying, his expression curious.

“Yes. He was better at drawing things than do so with persons. Some details were missing but the general parts were correct.” He paused, looking at him. “That was something you didn’t know yet, right?”

“Actually I did.” The smile becomes a mischievous touch, when he saw Timur’s nearly shocked expression. “He told me. He also said that he adores you even more for being such a good artist, now that he knows first hand how frustrating and exhausting it can be.”

At a loss for words he just stared, but looking away when Dom only nodded. He felt his cheeks heat up.

“How was his attempt to draw you?” The trademark grin was back, making him smile while still flushed.

“Terrible. I’m sure your nieces can do better.”

Dom laughed.

“What else do you love about him?” Dominic wriggled his eyebrows when Timur looked at him, pondering. “C’mon, I’m curious tonight.”

“It’s too much to tell, to be honest. And I didn’t make a list of all these things. I just experience them every day again like the first time. Two days ago, he bought my some sweets I once mentioned looked tasty. It was out of the blue, I already forgot about them. Or how he always keeps an eye on me, when we’re out for a night in the pub and he thinks I’m not seeing it. Or when we are out on a mission together and it’s my turn to be the one awake and be on guard, he would always stay awake with me for the next hour, chain smoking to keep himself occupied when we have nothing to talk about and just sit there in silence together. I love it how he watches his surroundings, it seems like he’s always completely aware of everything happening around him and there’s nothing that can surprise him. He is always grumpy when we have to get up in the morning, and I’ve made it my own challenge to do something, to force a laugh out of him or at least made him smile. It’s surprisingly easy tho.” He smiled absentmindedly, the cigarette between his fingers long forgotten.

* * *

The following days, he spent most of his time to think about a way to propose to Maxim. What could be the best moment for it? The best words? How would you propose to someone like Max? He was restless, it got more and more on his nerves with each day that passed. He was afraid that Kapkan would notice something, he was sure it won’t took too long anymore if he couldn’t find the right words in time.

He remembered Dominic’s last words on that evening on the roof.

“ _See? Gaining your courage isn’t that hard. Now comes the second step.”_ And when he looked at him, he continued: _“To figure out the best way to propose to him.”_

He snorts.

Yeah. Fucking second step.

He was completely at a loss, the more he thought about it the more his brain refused to work, his thoughts getting stuck at the very same points over and over again. And that’s frustrating. So freaking much.

The first days it was easy for him to cover it up and act as if nothing was off. But as days passed on he had more and more trouble to remain his calm exterior, while his mind was getting heated, stressed and panicked when he thought about the moment someone found out about his plan. Sometimes he recognized his own thoughts as nothing but paranoid and that’s when he took a break, when he shut himself off from all others and normally went outside for a smoke, alone, so that he can gather back his shit again. One time it rained when he went outside, meaning that there will not be anyone around.

He took his time enjoying the nicotine while staring grumpily up to the gray sky. He didn’t mind the rain since he took shelter under the eaves.

The door opened beside him and suddenly he was faced with Maxim. They stared at each other one strange moment, before Kapkan strode closer, leaning beside him on the wall. Timur wordlessly searched for his pack of cigarettes in his hoodie’s pockets and offered him one, which the other gladly accepted. Timur held his lighter between them and watched, when Maxim took the cigarette between his lips, how the small scar on the left side of his upper lip twitched when he did so and how it felt like when it happened while he’s kissing him. He lid the lighter and Kapkan shielded the tiny flame with both his hands.

One moment later he leaned back, his head resting on the wall behind him while he lets the blue smoke flow through his lungs. He exhaled and sighed, completely relaxed but Timur tensed when hearing it. Normally he loved the sounds Maxim made and let’s only him hear, whether it be sighing, moaning, wimpering, begging or just the soft gentle voice he used unconsciously, almost automatically when the two were alone. But now this sounds only show him again, why he loved this man so much and why it was so important to not mess up this whole thing.

There was nearly half of his own cigarette left, but he suddenly was in no mood for it anymore. He threw it in a nearby puddle without finishing it, ignoring the look Maxim gave him and excused himself.

He felt the other’s eyes in his back and he knew that just flee of this situation like that was a poor move of him, mentioned that he don’t want Max to raise any suspicion.

* * *

Two days passed on and he felt like a moron. He was a grown up man, an elite soldier and here he was struggling with and fearing something so normal, it was pathetic.

Right now he paced around restlessly in his sleeping quarter. Like a trapped tiger he walked from one side to the other, just to turn around annoyed and with no progress for his plan.

He tried to start with finding the right words, maybe the idea for a good moment will come along with it.

“Maybe you noticed that I’ve been acting a bit off the last days, but that’s- No, bullshit.” He turned around and walked back over to the other side of his room again. “I was wondering- No.” He was stressed, frustrated to no end. The fact that such a simple question managed it to make such a mess out of Timur’s head does nothing to help, not to mention that his fear of rejection got a new friend: the fear that Maxim will find out about it before he was ready to ask him decided to join the party. His talk with Dominic been a few days and until now he still hasn’t made any progress, not in the slightest. Plus that he was having the hardest monologue – or simply a _monologue_ at all – like a love struck, inexperienced teenager does nothing to calm his mind.

He stopped in the middle of his room, took a deep breath and started a new try. “Is there a possibility- Fuck.” He groaned, frustrated from the bottom of his heart, his fingernails scratching lightly over his scalp. He closed his eyes. “Damn fuck, they’re just words it can’t be that hard”, he whispered angrily to himself and opened his eyes again, up for another try but froze dead in his tracks when he saw Maxim standing in the doorway.

Between them it was silent, but in his head he was panicking. Did he heard something? Was it even understandable?

But all what he could see in Maxim eyes were just fresh awakened confusion. And worry. He must heard his last sentence or at least bits of it. His panicked mind was not able to form words and maybe come up with a possible emergency lie, no, it favored the strategy from last time.

By the time he awoke from his paralyze Maxim must have seen the stress in his eyes but the escape plan his mind was following at this time overlooked it while he made a beeline for the door, avoiding Maxim’s gaze until he was out the room and in the corridor.

While leaving his room with his partner behind him he slapped himself mentally in the face. If Maxim didn’t start worrying until that point then _now_ would be the time.

* * *

Again two days later and now he was sure, he wasn’t just imagining the looks Maxim gave him from time to time. One of his fears was about to happen, he was already that close to it. But by now his mind was just so messed and caught up with nothing but _the thing,_ that he was already near screaming. Surely the other operators must be noticed something too, but he doubted that Maxim or even Dominic would say something about him. When thinking about the prankster Timur was still a bit astounded that the whole conversation of them happened without a stupid remark of him.

He grabbed his things and stuffed the dirty clothes in his bag. Not even training helped to distract him enough to not think about it anymore. While leaving the dressing rooms and showers behind he pulled his hood up over his still damp hair, a habit he learned from Maxim some time ago and now used every time he doesn’t want anyone to look or talk to him. He understood why Kapkan does it so often.

Undisturbed he reached his sleeping quarters, sighing exhausted while entering the room. He kicked the door shut, just wants to throw his bag in a far corner of the room and do nothing. But fate came up with another idea.

He heard the door shut behind him, while he stared at Maxim. He sat on his bed, elbows rested on his knees and apparently waiting for him.

Timur’s lips pulled up in a smile when he looked at those piercing eyes. He noticed suddenly he smiled far too little at him in these last days. The watchful gaze of the other didn’t change, Timur was sure the other saw the little shift in his expression when he found Max here. “Hey,” He forced himself to not let the smile falter. “what’s up, love? I wasn’t expecting you here, I nearly jumped.” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Maxim didn’t answer and the silence between them was loaded with words and emotions both of them could feel but weren’t able to express. Badly for Timur, Maxim never wasn’t one for beating around the bush.

“What’s up with you, Tima? Something is eating you alive for days now, don’t try to bullshit me I know it longer than you can guess. What do you think? Do you really thought I wouldn’t notice anything? Maybe you forgot that _you_ are the one with something in mind, I will notice _every_ change in your behavior. And that’s why I’m saying don’t you dare lie to me.” He rose from the bed, stepping closer to him. Timur stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, the poor attempt of a smile completely vanished from his lips. His mind want’s to flee again but this time he knew that when he give in to this stupid need, even though his second fear will probably never become reality but then the first and biggest one would take that place and he will never forgive himself should he manage it to scare Maxim away.

Kapkan stopped right in front of him, just a few centimeter separating them. “You’re distancing from me. Why, what is your problem? Just tell me already and don’t run away again.”

He hesitated, several emotions rushing through him. Then he faced the acute main problem there. His eyes were now serious when he met Kapkan’s gaze. “Maxim, love, I don’t want you to be hurt just because of my stupid behavior that I didn’t even fully realized. Believe me when I say that you are not the problem, _not in the slightest_ , I’m hating myself for distancing from you over the last days.” His voice got soft when he saw the barely hidden worry in those pretty eyes. He cupped his cheek with one hand, the other resting in his neck. “I love you, you know that?”

A nod.

“Don’t ever forget that.”

Their faces were so close by now, he felt Maxim’s breath softly ghosting over his skin. Their lips met and in retrospect he couldn’t tell who started the kiss. It took not long until it got fiery, desperate as if both of them used this occasion to relieve some of the tense bottled-up emotions gained over the past days. He scratched that spot behind Maxim’s left ear and he _purred_ , leaning into it. He smirked, relieved that some of the tension slowly subsided and went on to attacking the others throat. He relished in the sounds Maxim made, his moaning and how he stretched his neck to give him better access. He pressed himself against this pretty man, _his_ lover until their bodies were flush against. Maxim’s hands started tugging impatiently at his clothes, pulling at his hood and a short moment restricting the air in his throat. He pants when the force around his neck diminished, the hot air caressing the delicate skin on Maxim’s throat. The zipper of his jacket were pulled down and he helped when Maxim removed it, throwing it carelessly somewhere on the floor.

He pushed him towards his bed, tugging and pulling at the other’s hoodie until those muscular arms lifted themselves and he finally could feel more skin. He threw it away to meet his jacket before he continued to claim those pink lips again.

Then Maxim stumbled and nearly fell over, a rumbling sound was heard and Timur froze in his motions. He caught him, helped him to get his balance back. They nearly stumbled over the bedside table, the place where he hid the box earlier. Normally Maxim had no reason to look in it, at least not deeper than in the top drawer for a quick glance to fetch the lube but regardless Timur tensed for a split second. He prayed that he had just imagined the suspicious look Maxim gave him, because it wasn’t even fully there when it was already gone again.

Maxim kissed him, his fingers buried in his black hairs and pulled at them, dragging him towards the bed. He moaned into this sweet mouth while happily agreeing. He was pushed on the mattress, lying on his back he propped himself up on his elbows and like the dozen and of dozen times before he came to the conclusion that seeing Maxim climbing into his lap and straddling his hips was one of the hottest things in this world. With one hand resting in his neck, he pulled him down to him, their lips connecting again and he sighs when Maxim’s hands both rest around his throat caressing the skin and making him strain his neck even more. Max loomed over him, pushing him down, flat on the mattress. Those powerful hips started grinding against his crotch, while Maxim attacked his neck, jaw and shoulders. He gave himself a few seconds to just feel and enjoy, to bath in the feeling that all the stress of the past days was gone for this moment. He felt how his hands were taken from their spots in Maxim’s neck and hip and were pushed upwards, held with one hand over his head. Maxim leaned in close again, but his lips hovered just a few millimeters over Timur’s.

“I want to tie your hands”, he whispered and the incredible hot breath colliding with his own lips makes him immediately agree.

Maxim leaned back, stretching that he can reach the drawer while still sitting on his crotch. The movements forced a barely suppressed moan out of Timur. He searched for the handcuffs in the top drawer and Timur didn’t even notice how his thighs tensed when Maxim was rummaging so near the box. When fetching them eventually he victoriously leaned back and lets them hanging from one of his fingers, glaring darkly at him. Maxim made a show out of bringing them to Timur’s hands. He licked the cold metal and starts grinding his hips against Timur’s crotch again, but in horribly slow movements. Timur looked at him hungrily, just wanting to feel this metal around his wrists and let the fun be started. Maxim leaned down on him again, his hands roaming over his body and slowly going upwards, Timur took opportunity of one short moment, when Maxim’s hands where beside his face and placed a quick but firm kiss on the inside of his wrist. Maxim stopped, startled and when his eyes locked with those well-known icy blues, he was greeted with such a deep love in it, it made the breath in his throat go stuck.

He settled for a passionate kiss and can’t stop the soft sighs escaping from his lips. Timur felt the cold of the handcuffs around his left wrist and then how he was being tied to the headboard.

Then the hunter’s hands were gone, his lips too and Timur watched first with mild confusion when Maxim leans back, climbing down from him and standing beside the bed.

“What’s the matter?”, he asks, propping himself up on one elbow or better trying to, with one hand tied above his head. The look Maxim gave him made him stop. “Love…?” He sits up, trying to find a position where he’s comfortable with his arm. A certain feeling settles in his chest.

“How long have we known each other now, Tima?”

“What are you…?”

“You didn’t really think that you can distract me so easily, did you?”

A disadvantage of loving a hunter is that sometimes you are the prey that gets stuck in the traps.

He watched how Maxim knelt down in front of the bedside table, he didn’t even bother to look again in the top drawer. He knows the contents of it well enough, he himself was often the one fetching the lube out of it and Timur wouldn’t be that stupid and put something of which he doesn’t want Maxim to see in there. The lower drawer was another page. In the past he’s never given a thought to take a look in it. Of course not, it was Timurs and it never contained anything they needed while in bed. But now this drawer was the most interesting thing for him, especially when he saw Timur getting restless beside him, helplessly sitting on the bed, Maxim and the bedside table out of his reach.

“You bastard! ...Y-you set me up!” It teared at Maxim’s heart to see the hurt in his panicked lover’s eyes.

Timur watched with horror, every movement of this traitorous man in front of him, the whole stress and the panic suddenly back at him again. Maxim reached for the drawer and his mind escalated because no, dear god no, he wasn’t ready for this, he can’t explain it, please, it will be horrible, it will be backfiring greatly, please, Maxim, stop-

The drawer was pulled open and for a second Maxim just sat there, looking at it’s contents. It was far more tidy, more well-kept than the top drawer, only a few things in it. Two spare notebooks, it was the type Timur always drags along with him, when he want’s to sketch or for killing some time on longer missions. An old book, he saw Timur reading it a long time ago, when they just met. He remembered they both where very reserved and mostly kept to themselves even though they both liked to steel glances of the other. Timur was reading that book when they where on their way to a mission together, sitting silently side by side on the plane. Maxim asked him about it and it was their first private conversation outside of the job and Rainbow. The last thing was a small box, covered in dark blue velvet. His eyes locked on it like they were attached to it. He froze in his movements, heard Timur shut off and stop his struggling. Careful, Maxim took the little box in his hands and examined it, feels the weight.

The velvet was soft against his skin. Then he opened it. The silver ring was shining softly, elegantly and Maxim’s eyes widened. He stared at it, one second, five seconds, ten seconds, no one can tell how long it was in the end. He can’t say a thing, the delicate little thing calming his mind and setting his heart on a fire out of joy. Timur didn’t said a thing, fearing that now he will earn the rejection he kinda expected all the time. He shifted and the sound of the handcuff’s chain pulled Maxim back in the here and now. He looked at Timur, met his shy, fearful, distressed and deeply hoping gaze and for a moment they both don’t said a thing.

Then Timur looked away first. “You know I… I was planning on asking you if you wanted to marry me but I failed to find the right words or the right moment or… or…”

“You really want that?”

“Y-yes.”

And suddenly it seems like there was an invisible weight disappearing from the hunter’s shoulders. He stared at Timur and the next moment the sniper felt Maxim’s lips on his own and his arms around him in a bone crushing embrace. They kissed so desperately as if they both just turned away from death’s door and back to life, as if they feared they where about to loose the most precious thing in life and now they have the promise that they will keep it until the end of life. He felt something wet on his face but when he cupped Maxim’s cheek and there were no salty stains left, he realized they were his own relieved tears.

He leaned against the headboard, his arm resting behind his back. “Is that a yes?”, Timur asked, laughing happily with shiny eyes.

Maxim smiled and Timur was stunned upon being greeted with so much love.

“Yes.”


End file.
